


bears

by spoke



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kol/gifts).



The expression on her mother’s face when she sees all the wood almost makes up for it being there. The various expressions when she properly tells that part of the story for the first time _completely_ makes up for it. 

“A bit obsessed with bears though, wasn’t she?” Her mother asks bemusedly, picking up one of the more intricate carvings to examine it. “Maybe that’s why she liked the necklace quite so much.” 

Merida shrugs. “I think maaaybe she felt guilty about it? I mean, it did end pretty badly the first time.” Then she paused for a moment, as a new thought swept over her. “Do you suppose...”

Her mother looks over, hearing something in her tone. “Merida?”

“Do you suppose we’re descended from him? From Mor’du, I mean. Or one of his brothers, I guess? Does any version of the story mention whether he’d been married?” She’s reaching up to where the necklace used to rest, drawing a circle she means to describe it and the three bears on it. 

“I. Suppose it’s not _impossible_.” She responds, looking a little troubled. “There’d be no way to know, really, it happened so long ago.”


End file.
